knowndimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Germany
'''Germany '''is a country is Europe. It borders the West Hyrulian UnWorld Colony and France to the west, Poland to the east and the UnWorld Mushroom Kingdom Colony to the south. Germany was founded in CE 1100 from the ashes of the defeated Roman Empire. It was named after a prison in France called the German Prison. The country is ruled by absolute monarchs called Führers. The current Führer is Koromo Ryuumonbuchi. Germany has a history of many tyrannical and evil Führers, including the imfamous Touka Ryuumonbuchi and Adolf Hitler. Koromo isn't as evil as them, but is still somewhat evil. History Germany has a very long and rich history. That land known today as Germany was once inhabited by a group of people called the Germanic Tribes. These people were quite useless, and the least technologically developed people in the UnWorld. (Others had lasers whilst they had spears). Many people wanted to teach the Germanic Tribes what technology was, but they didn't speak the Germanic Tribe's language, and the Germanics didn't speak the others language. Each of these attempts ended in wars. Eventually, the Roman Empire came in and conquered the land. The Romans ruled for a while, until the fall of the Roman Empire, where the land was sceeded to France. The Germanics did not however recognise this, so they lived peacfully for many years until they became more advanced. Some Germanics established their own countries. But the French owned the land, and didn't like this. So, France built a prison in the city of Stuttgart, which used to be a Germanic tribal camp, before the French kicked them out to get natural recources in the area. This prison was know as the German Prison, because France intended to put all Germanics who tried to become independent in the prison. And that's what they started to do. Soon, however, countries that hated France began giving high tech weapons to the Germanics, helping them win the war. After the war, as many as 150 independent Germanic states we founded. Each of these states often had disagreements with eachother. However, after this, the Treaty of Germany was signed, uniting the states into one big Germany. It was named Germany after the German Prison. Touka Ryuumonbuchi's Reign The Führers following Corkscrew Hitler's regimes were peaceful ones, and Germany's economy grew in these years. However, in 1551, Touka Ryuumonbuchi, the youngest Führer to reign (and to die), ascended to the throne after her father was killed. Here reign would be one of Germany's darkest, and she is considered one of the most cruel rulers of all time. During her 2 year reign, more Germans were executed in all of German history. People described her as a tyrant. During the reign, people who didn't like cheese were executed. Anyone who dare talk bad about Touka was executed aswell. In 1553, Touka was killed by food poisoning in a plate of spaghetti. Adolf Hitler's Reign Adolf Hitler was the next Führer to be evil. He tried to take over the world for the glory of Germany. However, he failed and commited suicide. Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Countries in the UnWorld